Servant O2
: | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：'【万花色】'（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） | guard = Yes | set1 = WXD-04 Green Wanna | setnum1 = WD04-017 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 6/12/2014 | flavor1 = Even if small, she's able to protect those she should protect. 小さくても、守るべきものは守れる。 | artist1 = pepo | set2 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | setnum2 = WX02-079 | rarity2 = C | date2 = 6/26/2014 | flavor2 = She protects a LRIG like a fairy. 彼女は妖精のようにルリグを護る。 | artist2 = pepo | set3 = WXD-07 Black Crave | setnum3 = WD07-017 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 9/25/2014 | flavor3 = I'll protect you to the best of my strength. ちからの限り、守ります。 | artist3 = pepo | set4 = SP-06 spec selector: Akira Aoi | setnum4 = SP06-019 | rarity4 = SP | date4 = 2/25/2015 | flavor4 = My defense is strong but, my attack is weak. ~Servant O2~ 守りは固いけど、攻めは弱いのよ。 ～サーバントO2～ | artist4 = pepo | set5 = SP-07 spec selector: Fumio Futase | setnum5 = SP07-019 | rarity5 = SP | date5 = 4/22/2015 | flavor5 = 表現の護り。 | artist5 = pepo | set6 = WX-08 Incubate Selector | setnum6 = WX08-085 | rarity6 = C | date6 = 7/16/2015 | flavor6 = 立身出世を願う少女には赤きエナが。 英知の向上を願う少女には青いエナが。 | artist6 = イチゼン | set7 = WXD-12 Green Dream | setnum7 = WD12-017 | rarity7 = ST | date7 = 11/19/2015 | flavor7 = 事故なく無事にサーカスが終りますように。 | artist7 = okera | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-272 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 12/19/2015 | flavor8 = For you, I protect! ~Servant O2~ あなたのために、護るんだから！　～サーバントO2～ | artist8 = 柚希きひろ | set9 = WXD-16 Blue Petition | setnum9 = WD16-021 | rarity9 = ST | date9 = 4/7/2016 | flavor9 = ぽいぽいタイムにご用心。 | artist9 = ますん | set10 = WX-13 Unfeigned Selector | setnum10 = WX13-100 | rarity10 = C | date10 = 5/19/2016 | flavor10 = 願いが叶った少女もいれば、 永遠に叶わぬようになった少女もいる。 | artist10 = 単ル | set11 = WX-15 Incited Selector | setnum11 = WX15-122 | rarity11 = C | date11 = 10/13/2016 | flavor11 = 紡いだ糸は扉を開く。 守り手の少女たちは識っている。 | artist11 = pepo | set12 = WXD-21 Red Joker | setnum12 = WD21-019 | rarity12 = ST | date12 = 2/23/2017 | flavor12 = また、新たな物語が生まれている。 どこかで、誰かがバトルする。 そして、新たな選択が生まれる。 | artist12 = 猫囃子 | set13 = WXD-22 Black Conflation | setnum13 = WD22-040-UG | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 4/26/2017 | flavor13 = What is the price of that gold coin? その金貨は、何の代償か？ | artist13 = れいあきら | set14 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum14 = WX18-AS12 | rarity14 = (Re) | date14 = 4/26/2017 | flavor14 = （WIXOSS 3rd ANNIVERSARYロゴ） | artist14 = イチゼン | set15 = WXD-23 Blue Conflation | setnum15 = WD23-043-EA | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 6/29/2017 | flavor15 = We want to shine too! 私たちだって輝きたい！ | artist15 = イシバシヨウスケ | set16 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum16 = SP32-036 | rarity16 = SP | date16 = 12/14/2017 | flavor16 = 君だけをガードしたいね。 | artist16 = 吉沢メガネ | set17 = Promotional | setnum17 = PR-449 | rarity17 = PR | date17 = 12/17/2017 | flavor17 = | artist17 = NC Empire | set18 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum18 = WXK01-118 | rarity18 = C | date18 = 4/26/2018 | flavor18 = 元業界の守護コンテストは１年に１度開かれる。 | artist18 = 単ル | set19 = WXK-P04 Wiles | setnum19 = WXK04-095 | rarity19 = C | date19 = 10/25/2018 | flavor19 = 第一に守り、 | artist19 = イチゼン | set20 = WXK-D09 Blue Umr | setnum20 = WDK09-021 | rarity20 = ST | date20 = 4/20/2019 | flavor20 = 私を超えて…ゆけ！ | artist20 = ますん | set21 = WXK-D10 Black Urith | setnum21 = WDK10-021 | rarity21 = ST | date21 = 4/20/2019 | flavor21 = A chance! Here's my chance! チャンス！ここチャンス！ | artist21 = れいあきら | set22 = WXK-D11 White Emma | setnum22 = WDK11-021 | rarity22 = ST | date22 = 4/20/2019 | flavor22 = 大丈夫この子が…リトルバーニーがいるもん～コニー～ | artist22 = 約束のネバーランド | set23 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum23 = WXK06-096 | rarity23 = C | date23 = 4/20/2019 | flavor23 = コインを使わずんばアンコール得ず | artist23 = pepo | set24 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus | setnum24 = SPK17-05 | rarity24 = SP | date24 = 5/25/2019 | flavor24 = ５周年だー！ | artist24 = イチゼン | set25 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum25 = WXK07-099 | rarity25 = C | date25 = 6/29/2019 | flavor25 = (´・ω・ )ｽﾏｿ | artist25 = 単ル | set26 = WXK-D14 Red Tawil | setnum26 = WDK14-021 | rarity26 = ST | date26 = 8/31/2019 | flavor26 = 「ビート」って何？ | artist26 = イシバシヨウスケ | set27 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum27 = WDK15-021 | rarity27 = ST | date27 = 8/31/2019 | flavor27 = 「ライズ」って何？ | artist27 = れいあきら | set28 = WXK-D16 Nijisanji WIXOSS Battle Set | setnum28 = WDK16-21 | rarity28 = ST | date28 = 8/31/2019 | flavor28 = ちひろがまもるよ！～勇気ちひろ～ | artist28 = ピスケ | set29 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum29 = WXK08-096 | rarity29 = C | date29 = 8/31/2019 | flavor29 = ちひろがまもるよ！～勇気ちひろ～ | artist29 = ピスケ | set30 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum30 = WDK15-021 | rarity30 = ST | date30 = 10/26/2019 | flavor30 = A SIGNI with power 0 or less is banished... パワーが０以下になったシグニは バニッシュされちゃうんだって…。 | artist30 = 猫囃子 | set31 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum31 = WXK09-108 | rarity31 = C | date31 = 10/26/2019 | flavor31 = Each player can only put up to one key on the field. キーは各プレイヤー１枚だけ場に出せるの。 | artist31 = pepo | set32 = WXA-DF01 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Tama and Win with Intense Consecutive Attacks! | setnum32 = WDA-F01-33 | rarity32 = ST | date32 = 11/30/2019 | flavor32 = 願いが叶った少女もいれば、 永遠に叶わぬようになった少女もいる。 | artist32 = 単ル | set33 = WXA-DF04 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Dona and Win with Intense Overall Reinforcement! | setnum33 = WDA-F04-30 | rarity33 = ST | date33 = 11/30/2019 | flavor33 = 立身出世を願う少女には赤きエナが。 英知の向上を願う少女には青いエナが。 | artist33 = イチゼン | set34 = WXA-DF05 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Guzuko and Win with Intense Cooperative Attacks! | setnum34 = WDA-F05-32 | rarity34 = ST | date34 = 11/30/2019 | flavor34 = She protects a LRIG like a fairy. 彼女は妖精のようにルリグを護る。 | artist34 = pepo | set35 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum35 = WXK10-099 | rarity35 = C | date35 = 2/22/2020 | flavor35 = 頭が大きい？顔が丸い？みんなが小さいだけだよ！！！！ ～アルス・アルマル～ | artist35 = 霜月友 | chset1 = WXD-04 Green Wanna | chsetnum1 = WD04-017 | chrarity1 = ST | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = Even if small, she's able to protect those she should protect. 就算小，也还是能守护要守护的东西。 | chartist1 = pepo | chset2 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | chsetnum2 = WX02-079 | chrarity2 = C | chdate2 = 3/6/2015 | chflavor2 = 她如妖精一般将分身守护。 | chartist2 = pepo | chset3 = WXD-07 Black Crave | chsetnum3 = WD07-017 | chrarity3 = ST | chdate3 = 5/24/2015 | chflavor3 = 尽一切全力守护你。 | chartist3 = pepo }}